marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vision0/Backing stuff up because of the stupid MAA wiki
Marvel Avengers Alliance wiki is stupid. I'm backing my stuff here: - Secret Invasion Fan Chapter Part 1= Main Idea For The Season The season is inspired by the "Secret Invasion" story arc with the skrulls replacing heroes and villains. This is the first chapter in it,if people will like it,i might make more chapters. Chapter 1: Mean and Green Mission 1 - From Itally With Guns ''"We found gun dealers in town for the maggia. While we were busy cleaning up what was left of the circle of eight,the maggia seems to enter a gang war. Find out why exactly it started and stop the dealers." ''- Mission Briefing ''Team Up:'' Punisher,Elektra, Mockingbird ''Location:'' Little Italy Battles= Low: x2 Medium: x3 High: x3 |enemy effect2 = |enemy2 name = Maggia Duelist |enemy2 icon = Maggia Duelist |enemy2 class = Infiltrator |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Maggia Grunt |enemy3 icon = Maggia Grunt |enemy3 class = Generalist |enemy4 name = Maggia Gunman |enemy4 icon = Maggia Gunman |enemy4 class = Tactician |enemy5 name = Maggia Henchman |enemy5 icon = Maggia Henchman |enemy5 class = Generalist |enemy6 name = Maggia Hitman |enemy6 icon = Maggia Hitman |enemy6 class = Scrapper |enemy6 effect = |enemy6 effect2 = |enemy6 effect3 = |enemy7 name = Maggia Thug |enemy7 icon = Maggia Thug |enemy7 class = Generalist |enemy8 name = User:Vision0/Maggia Dealer |enemy8 icon = Maggia Thug |enemy8 class = Blaster |enemy8 effect = Deal or No Deal? }} *Maggia Dealer has it's own page,but i couldn't put it in the template. |-| Heroic Battle= ''Minimum Cleared:'' 2 ''Need:'' Union Jack '''Potential Gear Reward: United Empowered Iso-8 |-| Mini-Boss= Minimum Cleared: 1 Team-Up: Elektra (Optional) |enemy effect2 = |enemy2 name = Madame Masque |enemy2 icon = Madame Masque |enemy2 class = Tactician |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = User:Vision0/Maggia Dealer |enemy3 icon = Maggia Grunt |enemy3 class = Blaster |enemy3 effect = Deal or No Deal? |difficulty = Mini-Boss 1 |enemy name = Maggia Bodyguard |enemy icon = Maggia Bodyguard |enemy class = Scrapper |enemy effect = |enemy effect2 = |enemy2 name = Hammerhead |enemy2 icon = Hammerhead |enemy2 class = Scrapper |enemy2 effect = |enemy2 effect2 = |enemy3 name = User:Vision0/Maggia Dealer |enemy3 icon = Maggia Grunt |enemy3 class = Blaster |enemy3 effect = Deal or No Deal? }} |''Minimum Cleared:'' 3 |''Team-Up:'' Punisher (Optional) |enemy2 name = Maggia Bodyguard |enemy2 icon = Maggia Bodyguard |enemy2 class = Scrapper |enemy2 effect = |enemy2 effect2 = }} |-| Boss= Minimum Cleared: 7 Team-Up: Mockingbird Boss Drops: Pumpkin Blaster Challenge Mode Boss Drop: Extreme Pumpkin Blaster |-| Deploys= Dialogues Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text We are seeing demonic portals all over. Send Magik to close them and see who opened them. Start Complete Deploy 2 Screen Text Some Maggia goons are holding hostages in a building on Yancy Street. Send Thing to teach them to stay out of his neighborhod. Start Complete Deploy 3 Screen Text There are rumors about a new crime boss rising.Send Fantomex to check if the rumors are true without being spotted. Start Complete Deploy 4 Screen Text Weapon dealers are all over the city. Send Storm to show them nature's wrath. Start Complete Deploy 5 Screen Text We found some corpses left from the circle of eight murders. Send Black Cat to get them quickly. Start Complete Heroic Battle Screen Text We have found The Hood. Union Jack has a score to settle with the demonic criminal. Heroic Battles are very challenging for low-level Heroes. Start Mid-Fight (Summons a Sicuspcis and a Meretrix. Both have a new debuff called Pumpkin Face. They will flee the fight after two gun attacks from Union Jack. In the next round(in his third turn after the demons' death) The Hood will summon them again and the cycle repeates.) Repeat Lose Complete MiniBoss - Hammerhead Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete MiniBoss - Madame Masque Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Boss - Jack O'Lantern Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Mission Complete - Secret Invasion Fan Chapter Part 2= Main Idea For The Season The season is inspired by the "Secret Invasion" story arc with the skrulls replacing heroes and villains. This is the first chapter in it,if people will like it,i might make more chapters(It mostly depends on if i have ideas,since i also have other stuff i wanna do.). Chapter 1: Mean and Green Mission 2 - A Grim Situation "Grim Reaper is ripping portals to the demonic realms all over Fisherman's Wharf.The Maggia has allied itself with demons. And what exactly is about to come out of the portal!?" '' ''- Mission Briefing Team Up: Satana,Wonder Man, Ghost Rider, Havok Location: Fisherman's Wharf Battles= Low: x1 Medium: x2 High: x1 |enemy10 name = Harpe |enemy10 icon = Harpe |enemy10 class = Scrapper |enemy11 name = Fugitive |enemy11 icon = Fugitive |enemy11 class = Infiltrator |enemy12 name = Instigator |enemy12 icon = Instigator |enemy12 class = Tactician |enemy13 name = Nefaralae |enemy13 icon = Nefaralae |enemy13 class = Blaster |enemy13 effect = |enemy14 name = Yardbird |enemy14 icon = Yardbird |enemy14 class = Scrapper}} |enemy effect2 = |enemy2 name = Maggia Duelist |enemy2 icon = Maggia Duelist |enemy2 class = Infiltrator |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Maggia Grunt |enemy3 icon = Maggia Grunt |enemy3 class = Generalist |enemy4 name = Maggia Gunman |enemy4 icon = Maggia Gunman |enemy4 class = Tactician |enemy5 name = Maggia Henchman |enemy5 icon = Maggia Henchman |enemy5 class = Generalist |enemy6 name = Maggia Hitman |enemy6 icon = Maggia Hitman |enemy6 class = Scrapper |enemy6 effect = |enemy6 effect2 = |enemy6 effect3 = |enemy7 name = Maggia Thug |enemy7 icon = Maggia Thug |enemy7 class = Generalist |enemy8 name = User:Vision0/Maggia Dealer |enemy8 icon = Maggia Thug |enemy8 class = Blaster |enemy8 effect = Deal or No Deal? |enemy9 name = Mindless One |enemy9 icon = Mindless One |enemy9 class = Generalist |enemy9 effect = |enemy9 effect2 = }} |enemy2 name = Hand Ninja |enemy2 icon = Hand Ninja |enemy2 class = Infiltrator |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Hand Scorpion |enemy3 icon = Hand Scorpion |enemy3 class = Tactician |enemy4 name = Hand Shadow |enemy4 icon = Hand Shadow |enemy4 class = Scrapper |enemy4 effect = |enemy5 name = Hand Shinobi |enemy5 icon = Hand Shinobi |enemy5 class = Tactician |enemy6 name = Hand Soldier |enemy6 icon = Hand Soldier |enemy6 class = Infiltrator |enemy7 name = Hand Warrior |enemy7 icon = Hand Warrior |enemy7 class = Infiltrator}} *Maggia Dealer has it's own page,but i couldn't put it in the template. |-| Heroic Battle= Minimum Cleared: 2 Need: Doctor Voodoo,Magik Potential Gear Reward: Devilish Empowered Iso-8, Irrational Empowered Iso-8 |enemy effect2 = }} |-|Mini-Bosses= {| |- valign="top" | Minimum Cleared: 3 Team-Up: Ghost Rider (Optional) |enemy effect2 = |enemy3 name = Mindless One |enemy3 icon = Mindless One B |enemy3 class = Generalist |enemy3 effect = |enemy3 effect2 = |enemy2 name = Baron Mordo |enemy2 icon = Baron Mordo |enemy2 class = Blaster |enemy2 effect = |enemy2 effect3 = }} | Minimum Cleared: 4 Team-Up: Satana (Optional) |enemy2 name = User:Vision0/Hungery One |enemy2 icon = Sicuspcis |enemy2 class = Bruiser |enemy2 effect = Starved |enemy3 name = Hand Scorpion |enemy3 icon = Hand Scorpion |enemy3 class = Tactician }} | Minimum Cleared: 5 Team-Up: Ghost Rider (Optional) |-| Boss= Minimum Cleared: 7 Team-Up: Wonder Man Boss Drops: Grim Scythe Challenge Mode Boss Drop: Depression Scythe {| |valign=top| |enemy effect2 = |enemy effect3 = |enemy2 name = User:Vision0/Hungery One |enemy2 icon = Cusptero |enemy2 class = Scrapper |enemy2 effect = Starved |enemy3 name = Felon |enemy3 icon = Felon |enemy3 class = Infiltrator }} |-|Epic Boss= Minimum Cleared: All Team-Up: Havok Boss Drop: Sinister Syringe Challenge Mode Boss Drop: Wicked Syringe |enemy2 name = User:Vision0/Hungery One |enemy2 icon = Cusptero |enemy2 class = Scrapper |enemy2 effect = Starved }} |-| Deploys= Dialogues Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text "HE IS GROOT!" Is what a few demons seem to shout,send Groot to talk to them in their own language. Start Complete Deploy 2 Screen Text We found a new kind of a demon. Send Doctor Strange to see what is it and take it down. Start Complete Deploy 3 Screen Text Demons are trying to burn a whole neighborhood. Send Johnny to fight fire with fire. Start Complete Deploy 4 Screen Text The Maggia seems to ally with these demons,send an Infiltrator to see if it's true. Deploy 5 Screen Text Prisoners has escaped their cells in Alcatraz and are now loose in town. Send Wanda to bring them back into their cells. Start Complete - Depowering Iso-8= I have an idea for a new type of iso-8, Depowering Iso-8. It applies debuffs on enemies without you attacking them for that,and the effects refresh themselves if removed as long as the hero who has it is still alive. Here are some of my ideas for isos, please comment your feedback on the ideas and on the concept itself. Cold Hearted Depowering Iso-8 This is made for Iceman. *Note: I imagine them looking like E-Isos,but more spikey and bulky. All enemies gain Chilled at the start of each round. Cannot be removed as long as Iceman is alive. Refreshes every round. |Partof = Depowering Iso-8 Effects |tooltip = All enemies gain Chilled at the start of each round. Cannot be removed as long as Iceman is alive. Refreshes every round.}} }} Eagle's Eye Depowering Iso-8 This is made for Hawkeye,i am doing the collection of isos by cost. *Note: I imagine them looking like E-Isos,but more spikey and bulky. Applies at the start of every round. Single-target attacks against this target are guaranteed to hit. Refreshes every round. attacks against this target have a high chance to lose their Stealthy status. |Partof = Depowering Iso-8 Effects |tooltip = Applies at the start of every round. Single-target attacks against this target are guaranteed to hit. Refreshes every round. }} }} Widowing Depowering Iso-8 This is made for Black Widow,i am doing the collection of isos by cost. *Note: I imagine them looking like E-Isos,but more spikey and bulky. Applies at the start of every round. The next unarmed attack against this target deals extra damage. Refreshes every round. |Partof = Depowering Iso-8 Effects |tooltip = Applies at the start of every round. The next unarmed attack against this target deals extra damage. Refreshes every round. }} }} - Sprite Edits= Spider Venom(first edit ever) http://i1371.photobucket.com/albums/ag314/master_leo1/spider-venom_zpsf0be497e.png Sif as a Worthy: http://i1371.photobucket.com/albums/ag314/master_leo1/SifWorthyDone_zpsed3ac3e3.png Red She Hulk: http://i1371.photobucket.com/albums/ag314/master_leo1/Redshehulk_zps5f790fac.png Secret Avengers Valkyrie: http://i1371.photobucket.com/albums/ag314/master_leo1/valkyriealt_zps2e361f31.png Terminathor(Ragnarok upgrade) : http://i1371.photobucket.com/albums/ag314/master_leo1/DarkThorUpgrade_zpsb1b1b696.png Moonstone Uniform: http://i1371.photobucket.com/albums/ag314/master_leo1/MoonstoneAltDone_zps17a0ea75.png Symbiote Fantomex: http://i1371.photobucket.com/albums/ag314/master_leo1/FentomexSymbioteTakeoverdone_zps1420be48.png - Symbiotic Power Armors= After playdom is done with empowered armors, i have an idea of what will be next, are you ready? Symbiotic Power Armors! Explanation: After hank,reed and tony learned about the venom symbiote for a long enough time, they are sending the agent on a covert task mission, of giving them things they need for the armor. at the end they will give you a generalists symbiotic armor! this one: Generalists Symbiotic Armor Cost: Covert task Passives: Venom Symbiote - Restores health every turn. Under Control - Under control of the venom symbiote. Symbiote Shield (2 rounds from the start of the combat) Recharge Extension: Venom blitz Target: One enemy Cooldwon: 1 Round Total damage : 228 - 420 Hit\Critical : 90%\65% # of hits: 3 Type : Melee Slashing Animation: The agent grows an a venom thing like in agent venom's bullet blitz, and attacks the target with it like in along came a venom. Effects: Deadly Crits Infested(3 rounds) Pressure Points And after further researches they are making more armors, in different costs that are made for a specific class: Infiltrator: Infiltrators (toxin) Symbiotic Armor Cost: Limited edition item(or that you complete a few tasks in pvp to be able to research it, if you wanna just buy, then use gold) Passives: Toxin Symbiote - Restores health every turn.causes poisoned and infested to attackers. Under Control - Under control of the toxin symbiote. Poisonous Fangs - Extends recharge to use a unique ability of the symbiote. extends combat reflexes to use another ability(something only in the symbiote suits). Recharge Extension: ' Poison Bite Target: One enemy Cooldwon: 1 Round Total damage : 300 - 390 Hit\Critical : 90%\60%% # of hits: 1 Type : Melee Slashing Animation: The agent grows and becomes more toxin-ish(like in here) and bites the target. Effects: High Crits Infested(3 rounds) Envenomed Off-Balance Dizzy '''Combat Reflexes Extension(and explanation) : ' It will cause one random move of the agent to glow in purple at the first time it is activated in every combat(like the infiltrator class) and it will become a multi function like recharge extension, some kind of a "each class only" thing. Extension: Track Scent Target: One enemy Cooldwon: 1 Round Total damage : 0 Hit\Critical : 100% # of hits: 1 Type : Debuff Animation: The agent grows two toxin-ish arms(like the things on the back of toxin in the picture i showed) that are going around the target and then they return to the armor. Effects: Tracking Scents - Attackers will gain a unique scent that will allow the agent to ignore their defenses and will increase chance to hit them.(expires next round) Quick action Revenge! - If the tactician that triggered combat reflexes is still alive, it gains unique scent and flanked without attacking. intimidated on target '''Tactician: Tacticians (scorn) Symbiotic Armor Cost: PVP Prize Passives: Scorn Symbiote - Restores health every turn. gains upgraded(adds damage to this agent's attacks) when attacked by tech attacks. Under Control - Under control of the scorn symbiote. Techno Hybrid - Extends recharge to use a unique ability of the symbiote. extends tactical maneuvers to use another ability. Recharge Extension: Mechanical Arm Target: One enemy Cooldwon: 1 Round Total damage : 200 - 500 Hit\Critical : 50%\80%% # of hits: 1 Type : Ranged Tech Animation: The agent turns one of his arms to a mechanical arm(like this one) and then turns it into a cannon and shoots the target with it. Effects: Deadly Crits Infested(3 rounds) Short Circuit Splash Damage Obsolete Technology Tactical Maneuvers Extension: It will cause one random move of the agent to glow in green at the first time it is activated in every combat(like the tactician class) and it will become a multi function like recharge extension, some kind of a "each class only" thing. Tech Upgrade Target: Self Cooldwon: 1 Round Hit\Critical : 100% # of hits: 1 Type : Buff Tech Animation: The agent does the same thing like in the recharge extension with the arm and then changes it back to the normal arm. Effects: Tech Upgrade - Tech attacks will cause extra damage and will become subtle. Quick Upgrade - The next tech attack that is not a quick action will become a quick action for this turn.(2 turns, but removed when you use that attack). Restorative Nanobots Quick action Blaster: Blasters (agony) Symbiotic Armor Cost: Store CP Purchase(one of a kind and in a limited number of days to purchase) Passives: Agony Symbiote - Restores health every turn. absorbs bio attacks and turns them to stacks of metabolic acid, can stack up to 20. Under Control - Under control of the agony symbiote. Metabolic Acid Generation - Extends recharge to use a unique ability of the symbiote. extends focused attacks to use another ability. Recharge Extension: Acid Spit Target: One enemy Cooldwon: 1 Round Total damage : 200 - 500 Hit\Critical : 50%\80%% # of hits: 1 Type : Ranged Animation: The agent spits acid on the target. Effects: Deadly Crits Infested(3 rounds) Melt Armor Burning Exposed Focused attacks Extension: It will cause one random move of the agent to glow in red at the first time it is activated in every combat(like the blaster class) and it will become a multi function like recharge extension, some kind of a "each class only" thing. Focused Acid Generation Target: Self Cooldwon: 1 Round Hit\Critical : 100% # of hits: 1 Type : Buff Animation: The agent absorbs some gas into himself. Effects: Chemicals Absorption - The next acid spit does extra damage. Focused Targeting - If the bruiser that triggered focused attacks is still alive, he is targeted. Quick action More coming. comment me please! }} Category:Blog posts